I Blame the Alcohol
by karaage
Summary: You say things you never thought you would like, I'm sorry & Don't leave & You mean too much to me. Alcohol does things to you like making you admit your feelings to the best friend that you were trying to get rid of for his own safety. YAOI MattxMello
1. Jack Daniels  big trouble

**A/N= WARNING CONTAINS YAOI/SLASH! ALSO STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Also don't expect them to be saying "I love you" cuz they wont. **

**Disclaimer~ I don't own death note. Don't sue, cuz all have of value is manga.**

"_**You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is...suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."**_**  
>~Dana Scully ~<strong>

_So many things happened. I don't know if I know him anymore, it's been almost 6yrs since we'd seen each other. He's changed, _a lot._ I keep wondering what it would have been like if he hadn't left the orphanage. If he hadn't left then I never would have. Would we still be sneaking in to each other's room, well mostly me sneaking into his room, teaching him how to play Grand Theft Auto? Lying next to him in the middle of the night, just talking over shit? I miss it. I miss the Mello I use to know so well. _

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt snapped out of his inner monologue to notice that the blonde had indeed resurfaced from the bedroom, where he had shut himself up the entire day. He paused his video game, and reached for his pack of Pall Malls. "Should be asking you the same question." He raised a knowing eyebrow as he lit his cigarette. "I'm fine." Mello snapped as he headed to the kitchen. He blew out smoke, trying to decide if he wanted to leave it at that or take a stab at the proverbial elephant in the room. "Mells, you're not fine." Stabbing it was. He got off the couch and walked to where Mello was raiding the kitchen, slamming cabinets and drawers. He leaned up against the fridge, just watching him in his attempt of trying to find something that was most likely not there. "Don't let Near get under your skin." Matt said around his cigarette. The blonde visibly tensed and stopped his raid. "This isn't about Near, though that little diaper sack has been giving me one huge fucking headache." He paused. "Mells-" Matt started to say but was cut off. "No, I told you I'm fine. " He looked at the blonde.

His bandages were soaked thru again. He was very visually in pain, but trying to grin and bear it, for whose sake the redhead wasn't sure. Matt pushed himself off the fridge and walked over to him. "Have you even changed your bandages at all today?" He asked as he pulled his goggles down to take in the goriness of the gauze that had been wrapped around the blonde's upper torso. "No." Mello said bluntly. Matt blew out some more smoke, shaking his head. "Let me change them then, you might get an infection." He motioned to Mello to follow him to the bathroom/homemade hospital. The blonde plopped down on the toilet and watched as Matt rumbled thru the medicine cabinet. Then he came over and squatted down, laying his cigarette down on the sink before gently unwrapping the soiled gauze. "Shit, Mells…" he muttered as he cleaned the blood off and applied the new bandages. The process had only taken about 20 minutes but Mello had been uncharacteristically quiet and cooperative. Any other time he would be having a bitch fit.

The red head eyed him questioning, but the blonde refused to return the look. Actually it could be said he was avoiding his gaze altogether. "Seriously, man, what's wrong?" Mello looked at the floor. "It's nothing." He attempted to get up, but was forced back down by Matt. "No. you have been avoiding me all day! Now tell me why." Mello stared pointly at the hands on his knees. After a minute of the most uncomfortable silence of his life, Matt sighed. "I use to know you so well; I wouldn't have needed you to tell me what's wrong." He moved to get up, but froze in his tracks when Mello quietly whispered, "I never wanted to call you." _Man, that stung. So that's why he doesn't want to see or talk to me. He doesn't want me here._

"Then why –" He started to ask but was cut off. "You should have bolted after the explosion. Stuck to the plan….." Matt saw red. He didn't know which was pissing him off more; the things Mello was saying or the nonchalant tone he was saying them in. Mello saw Matt clinch his fist, he hated to do this to him of all people but it had to be done. He laid in his bed all day, thinking bout it. He couldn't even stomach his chocolate, his nerves where so fucking bad. Or maybe it was the dread of what he was bout to do that had his stomach in knots. "You should have left me. I had backup, I could have taken care of myself….." He paused and with deliberate foulness said, "I don't need you." Matt jerked away from him. He stormed out of the bathroom, everything was spinning, he couldn't see straight.

_Mello wanted him gone…._

That was all he could think bout.

How could those 4 words hurt so fucking much?

"Do you really want me gone?" His heart was thundering in his chest, his anxiety growing bigger as the silence did. "Yes." Mello replied, barely above a whisper. "Fine." Matt said as he headed to the living room, unplugging cords and stuffing his laptop in his messenger bag. Then his stuffed his gaming console and miscellaneous clothing and other items in his small duffle.

After making sure he had everything, he left, not even turning back to look at Mello or even to say goodbye. Mello stood there, long after Matt had slammed the front door, leaning against the bathroom door.

He didn't know how long he stood there staring at the front door, but when he was brought back to reality, it was almost completely dark. He turned back to the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks.

_His cigarette is still here. _

Mello went over and grabbed the cigarette from where it was burning up on the sink. He held it up and examined it. _What was it bout these things that he loved so much?_

He placed the cigarette on his lips and took a drag. He blew out smoke and looked at the cancer stick in between his fingers. The smell was distinctly _him_. He wanted it to last forever.

Matt sat in the parking lot of a cheap run down roach motel. He was still fuming from what happened at the apartment. He wasn't really angry, though he should have been. He should have been really pissed at Mello, but he wasn't. He was sort of sad, and maybe a bit…..heartbroken? _ God what am I thinking?_

It hadn't been the first time he had thought that. Hell to be honest, it wasn't the first time he had felt this way either. Something had changed, like everything else in his life. His best friend, well, he wasn't just his best friend anymore… He felt differently towards Mello than he used to. He really hadn't been around many of the children back at Wammy's. It had always been Mello there. He didn't even like guys, never even look twice at another guy; but with Mello it was different, _he_ was different. It was hard to explain in words …. But yeah he had pretty much fallen for his best friend. The damn bastard. It's not as if he hadn't had any relationships in the past. He had a ton, American women were very loose, but that didn't cover up his feelings for Mello. He didn't know exactly when it happened but he sure as hell couldn't deny it anymore. Tonight just proved it. Those words wouldn't have hurt so much if he didn't feel the way he did. _Fuck!_

He felt like hitting something, he was just so frustrated! He needed to get out of this car before he went insane.

Mello wiped the steam from the mirror in the bathroom. He looked at his reflection. He hated the way he looked, hated these scars. They had finally stopped bleeding for the moment. He needed to get drunk, that was the only way that he was going to get thru tonight with his sanity intacted. He resumed his search for the bottle of Jack Daniel's he knew Matt had somewhere. He didn't want to think bout the way Matt had reacted or the look on his face. _Fuck! _ It had pain him so much to say those words to him. To see the pain on the red head's face. It had his stomach still screwed up into knots.

He finally found the bottle, hidden behind some plastic fast food cups. He remembered when Matt had talked him into getting it. How could he not, that was the night he felt something more for Matt.

It was just something bout him that night that got under his skin. They were both pretty drunk, Matt trying to teach him how to play Halo. He had ended up practically in Matt's lap, with his hands on Mello's, helping him to know which buttons to push when on the controller. After bout an hour or two of playing like this, they finally beat the game. It had then become a bit awkward, either of them not knowing what to do. Matt then pulled down his goggles. He had never noticed just how green the red head's eyes were. Matt when on to tell him bout other games, and how well Mello had done. The rest of the night they spent eating pizza and playing video games; with him still in Matt's lap with his strong arms around the blonde as he helped Mello through the levels. That sparkle in his eyes, it had made Mello's heart race.

He shook his head and went to the bedroom, chugging from the Jack Daniels bottle. He started looking through the piles of clothes beside his bed for a shirt. What he didn't expect to found was one of Matt's striped shirts. _DAMN! What was this doing here? _ He held the shirt up and before he knew what he was doing he smelled it. God it smelt like him. The combination of smoke, orange soda, and Axe. He sat there for a few minutes, clutching the shirt. _What the hell!_ He thought then pulled the huge striped shirt over his head. He leaned back against the side of the bed and chugged some more of the Jack Daniels. He still couldn't believe he had said those things to him. He had done it for Matt's own good. After the explosion it was only a matter of time before something like that happened to Matt, and the blonde would never forgive himself if it did. He wanted Matt safe. Plus the red headed techno-geek deserved better than him. He took another huge swig from the bottle at that thought.

Matt couldn't believe this! He dumped his duffel on the bed of the hotel. It wasn't there. _How in the hell did I end up leaving my fucking laptop charger at the apartment? FUCK!_

He packed all of his stuff back into the duffel; grabbed it and his messenger bag and headed back out to the car. He didn't want to go back to the apartment, really. He searched his pockets for his pack of cigarettes…._ Wait_! _Where the fuck were his cigarettes? FUCKING HELL! HE HAD LEFT THEM ON THE FUCKING KITCHEN COUNTER!_

Mello pulled himself off the floor, clutching the half empty bottle of booze in his hand. He went back to the bathroom. He fumbled with the facet and splashed water on his face. He looked up at the mirror. _Fucking scars._ He had to face it, he needed Matt, and the red head was never coming back. Not after the way he left.

_Not after the way I treated him._

Rage boiled up inside of him. He reached back and swung as hard as he could at the mirror, hitting it over and over and over again, till it was smashed beyond recognition. He slumped down onto the floor, a complete mess. He brought the bottle up to his mouth, but didn't drink. After a minute of staring at the bronze booze, he buried his face in his knees, and for the first time in 7yrs… he cried. He cried for everything that had happened, for L, for himself, and especially for Matt. Matt deserved better. Matt deserved a normal life, not this fucked up mess he was in.

He kicked himself for getting the red head involved. It was a mistake, a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He couldn't bare something like what happened to him to happen to Matt. He would never forgive himself.

Matt parked his car in the garage. He did not want to go back there; it would hurt too much to see Mello after what he had said. He got out of the car. After looking around, he crossed the parking deck and started up the stairs. He paused when he reached the door, hands trembling on the handle. He steadied his hands and opened it. Mello was nowhere to be seen. He checked the bedroom. Where was he? He was too injured to go anywhere….

It was then that he spotted the broken mirror, and started panicking. He yanked his goggles off and placed them on the table.

"Mello?" He called out, as he headed toward the bathroom. As he got close he heard sobs coming from the room. "MELLO!" He ran over to the crumpled form on the floor, mingled with the blood that was dripping from his out stretched hand. "Mello, come on, talk to me man! " He gently took hold of Mello's face in his hands. "Matt? What are you doing here?" Mello slurred. Relief flooded into the red head.

_Mello was okay._

He then took in the sight before him. Mello, in his shirt, the Jack Daniels bottle, Mello still kinda sobbing. Mello was drunk. He smelt like a fucking brewery. _Why was he wearing his shirt?_

"Matt, I'm sorry."

_Wait, what did he say? _ "Matt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…. I didn't mean it." He slurred and sobbed at the same time. "Its-Its…okay." Matt replied. _It really was okay. _ "Come on, up you get." He said as he pulled the blonde to his feet, and sat him on the toilet. "Let me bandage your hand and burns." Mello nodded.

After bandaging said injuries, he replaced the striped shirt. He then got up and lead the stumbling Mello to the bedroom. "Why did you come back?" Mello slurred. Matt placed him on the bed and thought for a moment. He decided to tell him the truth, and sat down next to him. "I didn't say goodbye." Matt looked at him. The blonde's eyes had gotten round, and tears started to well up again. "Don't. Don't say goodbye. Don't leave. " Mello begin to sob again. Matt's heart started to ache at the sight, and he pulled the blonde into his arms. He couldn't help it. "Shush, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into Mello's hair. The older man was practically falling apart in his arms. This was so unlike Mello. The last time they had drunk, it had gone a bit better. He realized that he was unconsciously running his hand through Mello's hair. He stopped and pulled away, making Mello look up at him. They stared at each other for a good minute before Matt leaned in. He couldn't help it.

He pressed his lips gently to the blonde's. God it felt so right. He nearly came unglued when Mello's lips started moving against his. After bout a minute he pulled away, placing his forehead against Mello's. "I'm sor-" but Mello, cut him off .

"I was wrong. I need you, Matty." He whispered and pressed his lips back to Matt's.

He hadn't called him Matty since they were kids. Mello all but straddled him and ran his tongue over the red head's mouth. Matt gasped and opened his mouth to the blonde's demanding tongue, curling a hand into his hair. Mello ran his hand down the black fabric of the wife beater Matt was wearing, pulling the hem up and running his hand up the bare skin. He pushed him down on the bed, deepening his kisses. Matt couldn't believe this was happening, the feel of Mello's chest on his, the blonde's hand and tongue exploring his body, his nerves were spazing. Mello pulled his shirt off, kissing and sucking the bare flesh. Matt licked his way down the blonde's jaw to his throat where his suckled and nibbled, earning a moan.

After a bit, he slowly pulled away and laid his head down on Matt's chest. "Promise me….something …..Matty…." Mello muttered, trying to catch his breath. "What? " Mello looked up at him. "I want you safe. Promise me that." Matt grinned and brushed some hair out of Mello's face. "I'm serious. If anything happened to you…I would…never forgive myself." He wrapped his arms around Matt and hugged him close, burying his face into the red head's bare chest. "You mean too much to me." He slurred sleepily.

Matt was speechless. So that's why he said those things. Everything made sense now. He pulled the blonde towards him and kissed his forehead. "I promise."

Mello, snuggled up against him, just listening to his racing heartbeat, the sound lulling him to sleep.

_What the hell just happened? Was this real? Am I dreaming? _

He didn't know what to make of the situation. There was no denying the blonde that was sleeping so peacefully on his chest. Mello would have never done this, would have never have said those things. It was the alcohol. That had to be it. _The fucking alcohol!_ He ran a hand through Mello's hair. He probably wouldn't remember anything. He would just get up before Mello in the morning and "pass out" on the couch, like nothing had happened, though it would kill him inside. He didn't know if he could go back to how it was before. Not after what had happened.

"Matty…." Mello mumbled in his sleep, and snuggled closer to him. Matt wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. "You mean too much to me too, Mello." He whispered into his ear, a smile spreading across Mello's face.

He would think bout what to do in the morning, he just wanted to savor the feel of having Mello in his arms. Of watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, and how those breaths tickled his bare chest. His heart beating next to his. He wanted nothing more the take in all of it, because it would never happen again, that's for sure. He pulled the sheet up over them and settled into the bed, soon falling asleep to sounds of Mello's breathing.

The next morning, Mello woke with a moan, pressing a shaky hand to his pounding head. He just laid there for a moment, eyes closed and holding his aching head. He had had the most, well …awkwardly…amazing dream. He had dreamt that Matt had come back and they had kissed (among other things) and that Matt had said that he, Mello, meant too much to him. It was a nice dream. If all his dreams were like this then maybe he should get drunk more often. He chuckled at that thought. He stretched and opened his eyes, then froze.

_What was Matt doing here? In his bed? Why was he laying practically on top of him?_

Mello took in everything. From the fact that he was wearing Matt's shirt, to the way his arms and leg were wrapped possessively around the red head. He looked at said red head as he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Matt?" Mello asked him questioningly. Matt looked at the nearly spazing blonde and knew everything was fucked.

_Oh FUCK!_

_To be continued…._

_Xoxoxox karaage_


	2. the morning after

**WARNING- STRONG LANGUAGE, YAOI, AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! **

**A/N= so yeah it took longer than I had planned to write this and I apologize. Life has been a bit busy with class reg and packing for ACEN. The quote at the beginning is what I said to someone a long long time ago. I thought it fit nicely.**

**And NO they will NOT say "I love you". **

"_**You don't fall in love with a gender, you fall in love with a person. You fall in love with a personality, a friend, someone who is always there for you when need them, even if you don't know it."**_

"Matt?" Mello asked him questioningly. Matt looked at the nearly spazing blonde and knew everything was fucked.

_Oh FUCK!_

Matt couldn't get his mouth to work. "What's going on, Matt?" Mello growled thru his teeth. Matt wanted nothing more than to disappear. "Do you, um, remember anything that happened last night?" Matt whispered, his throat going dry. "What. Happened. Matt?" Mello all but screamed thru his teeth. Matt opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Matt looked at him, he just couldn't tell him. "GET OUT!" Mello screamed throwing punches and pushing the red head forcefully from the bed. "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, GODDAMMIT!" Matt hit the floor. He recovered quickly and walked out the door.

_What the fuck just happened? _Matt slumped down against the door, too shocked to really do or think of anything at the moment. He fucked it up, he fucked everything up. _WHY? _He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling so hard it felt like it would tear from the roots at any second. Wasn't it bad enough that he had… fallen, no that wasn't the right word was it? Feelings, that word sounded better. That he had _feelings _for his best friend , his_ male_ best friend, but now he had totally taken it to a new level, what the hell was he thinking last night? Was he even thinking at all? _FUCK! __I NEED A CIGARETTE!_ He got up and crossed over to the kitchen.

Mello sat on his bed too shocked to really do anything. Through the pain of his migraine, everything that happened last night was a little fuzzy. He remembered the whiskey, the mirror, his hand. He looked down at his right hand. It was perfectly bandaged. He remembered the feeling of callous hands gently and lovingly bandaging his injuries after he punched the mirror. _Oh God, I remember!_ He remembered putting on Matt's shirt. The way Matt found him, lying on the bathroom floor crying. The way he bandaged his wounds so carefully. The way Matt had cared for him, the way Matt had kissed him. He reached up and place a hand to his lips. He could still feel the way the red heads felt on his, the way his tongue felt in his mouth. It had really happened, everything, every word, every action, it wasn't a dream.

He sluggishly got up from the bed, and slowly walked over to the door. He hesitantly opened it and looked out into the apartment. His eyes spotted Matt standing hunched over the kitchen counter, his bare back facing the bedroom door. Mello stood there for a moment looking at the rippling muscles of his shoulders, the strong curvature of his spine. Matt straightened up and brought a cigarette to his lips. He couldn't help but notice the red head's hands were shaking extremely bad. He pushed off the door face and walked slowly to the bathroom, silently closing the door with his foot, so he didn't have to look at the pair of eyes that had followed him.

Matt watched Mello as he surfaced from the bedroom. He didn't hide it anymore, it was only a matter of time before Mello kicked him out of the apartment anyway. Hell he was forcefully, well _forced, _from the bed this morning. If that was any indication, it was only a matter of time. So he watched. Engraving the image in his mind of Mello in _his _stripes that practically engulfed his petite frame; the way his blonde hair was mussed from sleeping on _his_ chest last night; the slight purple and red love bites _he _had made on his exposed neck and shoulders. God, he never felt this possessive in his life, not over anything or anyone! He had really fucked up….

Mello looked up at what was left of the mirror, noticing the love bites on his neck. He remembered the feel; Matt was all teeth and strong lips. He sighed, and splashed some cold water on his face. What was weird is it kinda didn't bother him. To be quite honest, on the other hand, he was scared shitless. The whole situation was nothing but awkward. He had overreacted this morning, like he was always doing, letting his temper get the best of him. Matt was always there, it had always baffled him why. How can you stay so long with someone else who is completely opposite you? Was it the excitement from the unknown ways that they do things? Or is it something more, something deeper? I don't know why he is still with me after all these years, or why I allowed him to be this close to me. Maybe I just keep him around because…somehow he has always canceled out my rage...Every fight, every single tantrum, every angry outburst, only he could rein it in, NEVER anyone else. Mello stood there eyeing the love bites for a moment, till an odd sound broke through the silence.

Curious, he turned from the mirror and opened the door a crack. Matt was sitting on the couch playing his DS as if nothing had changed, cigarette dangling from his mouth like always. The sound was coming from the headphones he was wearing. It was so loud the blonde could probably make out the words if he listened hard enough. It sounded like the same industrial rock shit he always listened to, till he heard the lyrics.

"_What do I have to do? Why can't this hurt be through? I'm going head-on to something, I know I will fail. Why can't this kiss be true? Why won't you please let me through? I don't understand why you always push me away. The last thing I would like to do before I go away, is cry there next to you. Cry and talk about the good old days and where they've gone-"_

Matt ripped the headphones off his head and threw them across the room. He didn't want to hear the rest of the song, it was the one he had labeled as Mello's song. It described him and the blonde perfectly. Only he would pick a song from Korn as their song. He shook his head. There was no _their, _no _we, _no anything. They were barely even friends anymore. He turned off his DS, and placed it beside him on the couch. "Fuck it." He muttered loudly, putting out his half smoked cigarette in the ash tray before standing up, still shirtless. He walked around the length of the couch and looked up to see Mello standing in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at him.

"When do you want me out?" Matt asked as he headed to the kitchen. After pulling the nutella down, he went to the fridge. Just as he grabbed the carton of milk; he felt a hand on his. "Clean out your backseat." He pulled his head out of the fridge to look at Mello. "What?" "I don't like repeating myself, Clean out your backseat. Maybe you can teach me how to play that game with all the cool bikes and huge swords." The blonde gave him a small smile. "You mean, Final Fantasy? You want to play it?" Matt looked at their hands, then back at Mello. He slowly pulled his hand away from the fridge and returned to the counter, pouring him a glass. "Yeah." Matt sat the carton down.

"Why are you doing this Mello?" He whispered, gripping the jar of nutella. "I'm not doing anything." Mello answered bewildered. That did it; he was passed his boiling point. He threw the nutella against the wall. "Don't give me that bullshit!" Mello's eyes went round; he had NEVER seen Matt get pissed. It was just so unlike him. "I just can't go back to being what we were, not after what happened. I just can't! I know that you want nothing more than to forget bout it and move on like nothing happened but I can't! I can't forget!" He reared back and buried his fist in the cabinet in front of him. "GODDAMMIT!" He shook his hand, hissing through his teeth. _That fucking hurt._ Mello walked over and grabbed his hand, it didn't seem like he had broken anything, the worst he could have done was sprained it.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once." Mello stared up at him with that patented 'you dumbass' glare of his. "I never want to forget last night. You should know me better than that; I wouldn't do anything to pacify someone else, like I give a shit. If I really wanted you gone I wouldn't have told you to bring your stuff back up. I never do anything I don't want to. I never seen you like this." He paused, "I don't like it." He added as an afterthought.

He walked over to freezer and grabbed an ice cube and brought it back, rubbing it over the red head's busted knuckles. Matt stared up at him, astonished, what the blonde had said not quite sunk in yet. Matt watched, quite speechless, as the blonde massaged his knuckles with the melting ice.

After a long silence, Mello chuckled, "You can be a real dumbass sometimes." He shook his head. Matt grinned, "You can be such a bastard sometimes, you know." The red head replied.

Matt took his hand out of Mello's grip and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him forward and placing his lips softly on the blonde's forehead. Mello hesitantly wrapped his arms around the muscular man in front of him. He was a man, but it didn't matter. He was Matt. _His_ Matt and nothing else mattered. He buried his head in the red head's bare shoulder, breathing in that scent, that scent that was just him.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Matt whispered, his face buried in blonde hair. "Yes." Mello said hoping for a second that the answer would be muffled. He was still scared; it was new territory, for both of them.

_Damn it, just grow a pair! You call yourself a Mafioso? _

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially if something like what happened to me happened to you. I wouldn't ever forgive myself for putting you in that kind of danger. You don't deserve this. I never wanted to put you in any danger. You mean too much to me. You're too much under my skin. I can't get you out." He didn't know what possessed him to say that last part. His raised his head, looking into those beautiful green eyes he hardly ever got to see.

"I don't care about the danger. You need me and that's all I care about. You'll never know how much that means to me. I know you want me safe, but I want to be useful to you. You can't solve this case without me."

"Well, aren't you a cocky son of a bitch." Mello said with a smirk. Matt answered with a smirk of his own. "Only when it involves you."

Mello pushed Matt up against the counter, curling a hand into the hair at the back of his neck, and pressed his lips to his,grinding his hips against his. God their bodies fit so well together. He wanted to knock this cocky bastard off his pedestal. He was taking no prisoners. He suckled and nipped at the red heads bottom lip, drawing blood and a moan from him. It excited him far too much. He flicked his tongue over the cut, as Matt opened his mouth, allowing access to the blonde's demanding tongue. He assaulted the inside of his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. They battled for dominance with their tongues; Matt had let Mello have fun, now it was his turn. Just as he was about to pull the blonde closer, Mello pulled away. Matt let out a groan of protest. "We'll see bout that." Mello said with an evil smirk as he gave Matt a pat on his head and walked away.

He turned around when he got to the living room, and saw a completely shocked Matt. He grinned. "What are you waiting for? Put the milk up and bring the Nutella." Matt scrambled to do just that, as Mello walked back to the bedroom.

Once Matt had joined him in the bedroom, Mello grabbed the nutella, unscrewing the jar. He shoved Matt's index finger into it. Then he slowly licked the gooey substance off the digit like it was one of his chocolate bars. He pulled the stunned teen farther into the bedroom, with such a wicked grin that it made Matt wonder for a second if he should be afraid. It wasn't long before Mello had him screaming the blonde's name. Matt was such a masochist. They really were complete opposites, but it worked. _Hum, the masochist and the sadist, it was quite poetic._

_Maybe the Nutella wasn't such a great idea, too fucking sticky. _Mello thought hours later as he snuggled up to the beautifully naked red head beneath him, mildly annoyed at the sweat and stickiness that was everywhere. That annoyance disappeared as two strong arms wrapped around him.

Was this what it was like to have a normal life? He could probably stay like this for a while. This could work. They could make this work.

To think that this was all because of Jack Daniels. He started laughing.

To be continued~

Xoxoxoxoxo karaage

A/N= so that's it folks. Im currently working on an epilogue of sorts for this. I cant write love scenes, don't kill me please. The reason that they don't say I love you is that I think its too out of character for each of them. The line where mello says "you can be a real dumbass sometimes" and matt replies with "you can be such a bastard sometimes" is what I think their "I love you's" would be like. They know each other too well. But that's just my opinion.

Also I DON'T own the song used. It is Kiss by Korn. I heard it the other and thought it totally went with this. I also want to thank all the peeps who reviewed and all the story alerts.

maddys1st, Shadow Eater, the reviews much appreciated! Im glad you guys like it.

Anyways im off to do some more packing for acen and the like, also got to finish with registration, which is a bitch.

Tootles…


End file.
